9 Inch Hero: The Prequel to Ten Inch Hero
by iLoveSexyBritishMen
Summary: Dude... I just watched the movie and was up til 3 am writing this... Things and stuff... Priestly's on the receiving end of a crush... unbeta'd and it's not half bad.


A/N: Set before the movie... And I have an obsession with Priestly... strangly unrelated to my obsession with Jensen... oh, and please don't hate my OC, I'm exploring things... but please let me know what you think!

Deep breath you can do this... She walked into the shop. Immediatly she spotted the man who owned the place, she knew from the many thimes she's almost walked in. Approaching him, she said "I'm not normal. I wear wigs and have social anxiety and really need a job."  
"I can see that," The man said "I'm Trucker. You're hired. Priestly should be in shortly and he can start training you."  
Oh, god. What if She didn't fit in? What if they thought she was a freak? What if they set her favorite wig on fire?  
"Great!" she said instead.  
"What's your name, Sweetheart?"  
"Uh... Remy. Call me Remy."  
Trucker nodded and went back to the register. Remy waited quietly infront of the counter until she heard the door open behind her.  
"Hey, Truck. Only 10 miniutes today!"  
The speaker was gorgeous. Remy felt awkward in her baby blue wig in comparision to him. The red mohawk with the obnoxiously labeled tshirt and piercings towered over her.  
"Priestly, meet Remy, she's new."  
He studied her for a moment and Remy felt herself flush. "Elvis?" He asked.  
"Alive?" She offered  
He smiled at her. "Come on! Gotta learn how to man the grill. Most important job in the shop!"  
Remy smiled and followed. Maybe she could fit in after all...

She didn't fit in. Jen was super smart and a computer wiz. Remy checked her emails. Tish was beautiful and flirtacious. Remy was afraid to look at her. The only ones she felt comfortable around were Trucker and Priestly. Trucker was like the dad she never had and Priestly was... well, Priestly. She admired him for his boldness and loved his personality... and he was hot... but yeah... The not fitting in thing was becoming a problem. When Priestly noticed her sitting in the back alone again, he plopped down next to her.  
"Hey, loser" She said  
"Who you callin' a loser?"  
"Relax. I'm a massive twat to all the people I like."  
"You must love us, then, because you're doing a great job at the cold shoulder"  
Remy looked down. "I just don't fit in with you guys..."  
"Dude, it's been a week. I like you just fine. Truck likes you. Jen and Tish think your sweet but shy, what's the deal?"  
"I guess I'm just scared..."  
"Of what?"  
"Of not fitting in..."  
"Dude... Your hair changes more than mine and your dress is much more acceptable, your fine..."  
"You know they're wigs right?"  
"PSH, of course I did..."  
"uh-huh..."  
"Just come out with us tonight. We'll get a drink and we can swap stories. If you hate us, you can always get shitfaced so you don't remember it!"  
"Actually, I have to wash my wigs tonight..."  
"The old washing hair trick, huh?"  
"No really, I have 20 of them."  
"Do it tomorrow! It's your day off right?"  
"Yeah, but I really should wash them before I wear another one..."  
"Go without one day!"  
"Oh, god, no."  
"WHy not?"  
"I just can't..."  
"Why?"  
"Please don't"  
"Why?"  
"Please, Priestly..."  
"Comeon, just tell me!"  
"They make me feel safe, okay? As long as I have a new crazy wig, no one will notice how incredibly awkward I am... I wouldn't expect you to understand..."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you're you! The Great Priestly! Does whatever he wants and looks good doing it!"  
"Dude... Where are you getting your information from?"  
Remy gives him a questioning look.  
"Okay, I'm not /hiding/ behind this shit or whatever, I just like it, but I don't do whatever I want, I just feel good about myself. Life's too short to be worried about what other people think."  
"How do you do that?"  
"I'm just comfortable with myself. Got an idea, you tell me one thing about you and I'll tell you one thing about me"  
"Okay...?"  
"Go."  
"Uhm... god, I dunno... I've always wanted to go to England"  
"Good, I've never been to a concert"  
"What? Seriously?"  
"Seriously"  
"okay, well, I'm an actress... or want to be one..."  
"Awesome, When I was a kid, I was gonna be a cowboy when I grew up"  
"I'm a massive nerd"  
"I'm adopted"  
"I'm a recovering anorexic"  
"Really?"  
"Really, really"  
"I just watched you scarf down a ten-inch in 5 miniutes!"  
"I spent too long denying myself food to let it get away"  
"Huh... who woulda thunk it?"  
"Your turn."  
They continued for the rest of their break... And Remy might have fell a little bit in love...

It works for a while. Remy starts branching out, becoming a part of the group. She's never felt better. Then the email comes.  
"Hey, Jen, can I check my emails?"  
"Yeah, go ahead!"  
"oh, god..."  
"What?"  
"I think I'm gonna be sick" Remy runs off.  
"What was that about?" Tish asks.  
Trucker looks at the computer screen. "Blake wants to meet up... He's sorry about what happened... Sounds like an exboyfriend"  
"Who wants to go check on her?" Jen inquires.  
"It should be somebody that knows her the best. Someone comforting. A stong figure in her life."Trucker says, while logging off the email.  
"Priestly" Tish, Jen and Trucker say together.  
"Why me? I don't know anything about boyfriends"  
"No, but you know Remy" Tish says.  
Priestly shakes his head and walks toward the bathroom and knocks. "Remy, you in there?"  
"No. I died. Please inform everyone that my funeral will be held next Tuesday at 8pm"  
"So is Blake invited?"  
The door flies open. Remy's wig is skewed and there's anger in her eyes. "No. That ass is never going to see me again. Dead or alive. Not until he's sitting in his trailer flippin through channels and my oscar acceptance speech is playing on a loop."  
Priestly fixes the disheveled platnium blonde. "wanna talk about it?"  
"Not really" She growls.  
"Okay, can I at least get some context for why we hate the B-word?"  
"He caused it all..." Remy says, sinking to the ground. He kneels infront of her.  
"Caused what?"  
"The anorexia, the low-self esteem... The social thing was already there, but he amplified it..."  
"Well, he's a dick... What did he want?"  
"Me back... after all he put me through? We were together for four years! I thought I was gonna marry the guy! Then he just says that I deserve better and walks away!"  
"Well, if that's how it happened then, yeah, you do deserve better."  
"No one gets to tell me what I deserve. I wanted him, I felt I deserved him. But now... I just don't know anymore..."  
She started crying. He kinda freaked out, so he sat down behind her and hugged her and said in her ear.  
"Hey, hey, it's okay... there, there... er... You're gonna be fine..."  
"God, I hate you..."  
"HEy! What did I do?"  
"You're so... nice to me... and you're a good guy... and you're hot... It's really not fair for a woman in my possision to be around all that..."  
Priestly did a double take and turned Remy around. "What?"  
Remy leaned in really close, he thought for a kiss, but she stopped so close and smiled.  
"You're a good guy, Priestly, and I hope she see that someday." She stood up and walked back out front. He chased after her. "what are you talking about?"  
"You're so in love with her!"  
"Who's Priestly in love with?" Trucker asked.  
"Tiiii-iiiish!" Remy teased.  
"I am not!"  
"Mhm... sure..."  
"and what was all that about? in the hallway?"  
"Oh, I'm determined that you're going to kiss me before I leave here. Call it a personal goal for before I get famous."  
"Okay, I'll kiss you" he starts towards Remy.  
"Uh, no... it's going to be special." she goes into the kitchen.

THe next few months pass slowly. Remy is one of the gang. Until one fateful day in late September, 10 months after Remy started working there.  
IT's a normal day at the shop when a woman with an extremely short pixie cut walks in. Priestly walks over to take her order.  
"What can I get you, sweethea-ah! Remy?"  
"Yessir, in the flesh."  
"What are you doing here? It's your day off..."  
"I'm saying goodbye. I had an audition about a month ago and about a million call backs, but I got into a Broadway play! So I'm heading to New York tonight. I already gave Truck my notice, but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you and the girls."  
"HEY, GIRLS!" Priestly calls into the back.  
"What?" Tish says, then seeing Remy, "Damn, girl... You're looking good!"  
"I'm leaving for New York and I just had to say goodbye..." Remy had tears in her eyes now at the idea of leaving her new home.  
"Oh, Remy..." Jen says and Remy is engulfed in a bear hug from all three of them.  
"I'll stay in touch! I promise. I'm really gonna miss you guys..." The cab she called is waiting. "Come visit me?"  
"of course" TIsh says.  
"I'll help you with your bags" Priestly says and follows her out.  
Once the car is loaded, Remy gives him one last hug before turning to get in the cab. But he stops her.  
"What?" she asks  
In lieu of an answer, Priestly pulls her close and kisses her like she's never been kissed. When they break, she smiles. "Told you"  
"Call me when you need a date for the Oscars, okay?"  
"You'll be first on my list"  
She gets in the cab and he sticks his head in the window.  
"Where's the wig?"  
"Don't need 'em anymore..." she smiles. "figured you should all know the real me before I left. My name's not even Remy... It's Lindsey."  
"Boaz."  
Another questioning look.  
"That's mine."  
The biggest grin to ever cross a persons face, crossed hers as the cab pulled away.

"So, it looks like we're gonna need another hand around here. Jen, break out the sign."


End file.
